


What The Fox Said

by Anrym



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Needs a Hug, Feral Derek, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Maybe.., Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek, and therapy, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrym/pseuds/Anrym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek Hale returned to the Hale house for the first time after the fire, he never expected to find a fox living in his old bedroom, never mind a talking one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himino/gifts).



> This is my second Sterek fanfic, this can be read as a standalone or as the backstory for my first Werefox!Stiles fanfic.
> 
> Also, I edited chapter one.

 

 

Derek Hale returned to Beacon Hills looking for his sister only to find half of her. He found her upper-half naked body on the woods, near a hiking trail in their territory.

The whole forest smelled of blood and pain, but there was no sign of a fight anywhere. It was as if his sister was torn apart before she could defend herself.

He looked into Laura’s lifeless eyes and knew at that moment what it really meant to be alone.

What it meant to be an Omega.

 

~*~

 

The first months after the fire were hard.

Everything changed after Laura inherited their mother’s position as Alpha. They packed what little belongings they had left, dropped out of school, and drove Laura’s car to New York without looking back.

Their uncle, the only survivor of the fire besides them, was burned so badly that his healing powers couldn’t do anything against the damage. The doctors had said that he was as good as dead. His body forever cursed into a comatose state.

Laura had made arrangements to leave him on a long-term care facility. Even though it hurt them to leave their beloved uncle behind, they knew that Peter would have wanted to stay.

After a few days of sleeping on crappy motels, gas-station food, and public restrooms, they finally arrived to New York. Laura got them a tiny apartment downtown, the place was smaller than their old living room but it was enough for the two of them.

~*~

 

Life in the city was Hell.

All the noise and smells drove Derek crazy; he was used to the peaceful sounds of the forest, the smell of earth and trees and the quiet town where he grew up. He hated the city and he was sure that Laura hated it too.

Life was never going to be the same but at least they had each other.

 

~*~

 

 

Over the years, they got used to living in New York.

Laura graduated from college and got a job as a nurse at a Children’s Hospital.

Derek graduated High school and went to college on a scholarship and a part-time job. Neither of them had touched the money in their bank accounts, the memories of what they lost still too painful to bear.

~*~

 

On Derek’s last semester of college, everything changed.

It started with a picture.

A picture of a dead deer with a spiral carved on its body.

Derek didn’t know how she got it, she wouldn’t tell him. All he knew was that it haunted her day and night. She would stare into space for hours, lost on her thoughts.

He knew what was coming, but that didn’t mean that he was prepared for it.

He would always remember the day Laura told him she was going back to Beacon Hills. He would remember how she had to use her authority as an Alpha for the first time in six years.

Derek wanted to go with her; he ignored Laura when she told him that he was staying. He packed his bag and wouldn’t leave her side. He knew that she would leave him behind the moment he turned his back on her.

In the end Laura had to change into her beta form and roared Derek into submission.

The moment he felt his Alpha’s rage, he dropped to his knees in the middle of their living room.

Laura knelt in front of him and hugged him. She apologized, kissed his forehead and told him that she would be back soon, told him that she would call him every night.

He watched his sister go without knowing it would be the last time he would see her alive.

~*~

 

The first night she didn’t call, he got a bad feeling about it.

The second night without a word form Laura and over forty calls straight to voicemail had Derek on a plane heading to California.

When the plane landed, he took a taxi to the bus station. A few hours and two buses later he arrived to Sacramento, a little town 30 miles away from Beacon Hills.

Night had fallen a while ago and it was well past midnight. The town’s bus station would be closed until morning, he could either find a motel and spend the night or he could change into a wolf and run through the woods connecting Sacramento and Beacon Hills.

Without second though, he made his way out of the station and into the tree line. He walked a couple of miles into the forest before he dropped his travel bag in front of him. He opened the bag and began removing his clothes, leather jacket, shirt, boots, socks, pants, underwear.

He folded everything neatly and arranged it in his bag; he stood naked in the forest, the night’s cold breeze doing nothing against the heat of his body.

It took him a while to change; he hadn’t changed into his wolf since the fire. The life in the city had no place for a 5 feet and 200 pounds wolf.

His wolf was stunning. A solid-black thick coat, razor-sharp claws, and deadly fangs. Had his pack not died, he would be among the strongest wolves on the family, only coming second to his mother and Laura.

Once his skeleton finished rearranging, he picked the bag with his teeth and ran. He ran fast and confident, it seemed as if he had run through these woods as a wolf all his life and not for the first time in six years.

The wind on his face, the earth beneath his paws, it all gave him a feeling of freedom he never had on the city. He never knew how much he missed this until now.

As he ran, he could feel something pulling him forward. He evaded trees, ducked below branches, jumped over rocks; every step he took made that feeling stronger. It felt as if hooks had pierced his skin and were pulling him towards something.

He ran as fast as he could, the feeling almost painful now. As he ran, he saw an old hollow tree on the ground, the same tree Laura had once threw him at on one of their play-fights many years ago. The tree hadn’t stood a chance against the strength of a werewolf; Derek’s body had snapped the tree like a twig.

With a final burst of strength, Derek jumped over the tree and suddenly, he knew. As soon as his paws landed on the other side of the tree, he knew what it was that was pulling at him.

Old scents of pack and home attacked his senses. A heart-wrenching loneliness ripped an agonizing howl from his throat.

He waited a few seconds, waited for Laura to answer his call.

She never did.

~*~

 

Derek followed his sister’s scent to a small motel on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, he found his sister’s Camaro parked in front of a separated room.

He hid behind a large dumpster nearby and changed back, the transformation taking much less time than the first time.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out of his hiding place and walked straight to Laura’s room. Looking like a man with a purpose and not someone who was about to break into someone’s motel room.

The door was old and made of cheap wood, a small push was enough to open it. Once inside, Laura’s comforting scent made him relax immediately. A deep breath told him that the scent was old, his sister hasn’t been here in days.

Inside, he found her clothes, car keys, and phone. She always had her phone with her, always. If the phone was here, that meant that she had changed into a wolf, and that she had to be somewhere in the preserve.

Derek took his sister’s belonging, grabbed the keys and stepped out of the room. He put both of their bags on the trunk of the car, slammed it shut, and unlocked the car.

When he opened the Driver’s door, another wave of his sister’s faded scent reached his nose, but this time it made him feel anxious.

Laura wouldn’t leave the Camaro unguarded in a seedy motel with bad lightning and no security cameras for long, she loved the car too much to risk it being damaged or stolen.

Something happened to his sister.

He only hoped he could find her on time.

~*~

 

He drove the Camaro to the preserve and parked it on an abandoned camping site; the place was overgrown with weeds and was bare of any human scents. He would come back for it later.

When he stepped out of the car, the smell of blood hit him like a sledgehammer to the face. He stumbled out a few steps before he shot running, not even bothering to shut the door.

He ran through the preserve on two legs, low branches and thorny bushes tearing at his skin and clothes. He followed the scent of blood with a heavy heart, he knew what he would probably find but he still hoped, hoped that he was mistaken, hoped that she was still alive.

She wasn’t.

There, lying on the cold hard ground was Laura Hale’s top half body.

To him, it seemed as if time had stopped the moment he laid his eyes on her. He didn’t know how long he stood there looking at her lifeless eyes. Numbness invaded his mind, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he was frozen.

Then, it all came crashing down.

He dropped to his knees next to her body, shaking hands reaching for her, what was left of her.

He held her close to his body, his arms tightening against her slender frame. His shoulders shook from the sobs he was trying to hold back, his vision got blurry from the tears he couldn’t stop, and for the second time in his life, Derek Hale lost everything. Only this time, he was truly alone.

~*~

 

The sun was already high on the sky by time he snapped out of his grief.

He knew they couldn't stay there, knew that he had to bury his sister, that he had to look for the other half of her body. He knew and yet, he didn't want to move. He just wanted to hold his sister a little longer.

He was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice the scent of dogs and men closing in on him.

By the time he heard a shotgun being loaded it was already too late.

He was surrounded.

More than a dozen deputies were pointing guns at him.

“Step away from the body, hands behind your head!”

He could kill them; it wouldn't even take a minute. Their bullets wouldn't do anything to him, he could rip out their throats before they knew what hit them.

But…

He looked at his sister one more time, took a deep breath, and did what he was told. He lowered her body gently, placed his hands behind his head and stood up slowly.

He didn’t resist when one of the deputies yanked his arms and handcuffed him.

“You are under arrest for murder. You have the right to remind silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you.”

 

~*~

 

The interrogation room was small, dusty, and the walls were too thin. He could hear perfectly fine what was being said outside the room. But then again, werewolf…

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” a woman asked.

“Of course I am.”

“You don’t have to do this, John.”

“Tara, Please. I have to know, I have to know if he…” the man’s voice broke.

“Stop it John, stop thinking about that. We will find him, you hear me? We will find him and he’s going to be fine.”

“I want to believe you, God knows I do but it’s been two weeks since he disappeared…”

“And we will find him. Stiles is the smartest, most cunning boy I ever met. If someone can disappear for two weeks and be fine it’s him.”

“You’re right, if someone knows how much of a smartass he is, I guess that’s me.” Said the man speaking, trying to lighten the mood, but his voice couldn’t fool Derek; even from the other side of the wall he could hear the pain in the man’s voice.

“You are not alone John. We all love Stiles and we will do whatever it takes to find him.”

After what it seemed hours, but probably were a few minutes, the door of the interrogation room opened to reveal a tired looking man.

“I am Sheriff Stilinski and I am here to question you.”

Derek didn't say anything; he just observed the man that was standing in front of him.

The sheriff took a seat on the other side of the table, his piercing gaze never leaving Derek.

“State your name.” the Sheriff commanded.

“Derek Hale.”

The sheriff froze for less than a second, It seemed that his name took him by surprise.

“Do you care to explain to me what the hell where you doing in the woods holding a mutilated body, Mr. Hale?”

“Laura.”

“Excuse me?”

“Her name is Laura, not mutilated body.”

Shaking his head, the Sheriff crossed his arms.

“Are you admitting your crime against Ms. Laura?”

“No, I’m telling you her name is Laura.”

“And how would you know that Mr. Hale?”

“Because she’s my sister.”

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other.

“And why, Mr. Hale, did you kill your sister?”

“I didn't kill her.”

“Son, fourteen deputies saw you with your hands on her body. There’s no way in hell you are getting out of this.”

“I didn't kill her.”

“Stop lying!!” the Sheriff stood up abruptly, slamming his hands against the table. Rage seemed to pour out of his body. “Tell me the truth now!! Was she your first victim? Your second? Tell me!!”

To anyone else the change in the sheriff would’ve been a surprise, but Derek could smell the anger and frustration coming from the man since he came into the room.

“I didn't kill her.”

The Sheriff’s heart was erratic, for a moment Derek thought the man was having a heart attack.

The Sheriff took a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. When he turned it around, it revealed the picture of a teenage boy.

“What about him?! Did you kill him too?!!”

“I. Didn't. Kill. Anyone.”

“Look at him!!” he shoved the photo into Derek’s face. “Look at him and tell me what the fuck you did to my son!!!”

Derek looked at the picture. The boy was beautiful, huge, amber eyes, pale skin, full soft-looking lips and a constellation of moles running down a slender neck. He was pretty, but what attracted Derek the most was the mischief in his eyes, everything about him screamed troublemaker.

And jail-bait.

“I didn't kill him.” he said firmly, looking at the man in the eye.

The Sheriff dropped into his chair, all the strength drained from his body, leaving the tired looking man that Derek had first met.

“Please, I beg you…” the Sheriff’s voice broke. “Please tell me where he is, tell me where is my son.”

Derek didn't know why this man thought he had the boy, but there was no way in hell he was going to jail because of a runaway teenager, no matter how pretty.

Besides, if the thing that killed his sister was roaming these woods, there was a good chance that the boy was already dead.

“I don’t know where your son is, Sheriff. I came here from New York to look for my sister, not to kill anyone. You should check my credit card history, that way you can see for yourself that I’m not lying.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Both the Sheriff and Derek where startled by the woman from earlier, neither of them had noticed when she entered the room.

“What do you mean, Tara?” the Sheriff asked.

“The DNA of the body we found with this guy matches the DNA of the lower half we found a couple of days ago. It’s the same girl.”

The words from the woman were like a wolf-bane arrow to the heart, the rage spreading through his veins like poison. He could feel the wolf’s anger tearing at him, wanting to get out and hunt the thing that killed Laura.

The wolf wanted blood, and so did Derek.

The Sheriff sighed again, “Thank you Tara, you can go now.”

Nodding, the woman looked at Derek sadly before leaving the room.

The anger and frustration that emanated from the Sheriff faded, leaving behind misery and fear. Deep down, the man must already know that the chance of the boy being alive was low.

Silence filled the room once again, neither man wanting to say anything. Eventually, the Sheriff was the one to break the silence.

“I’m sorry about that son, you are free to go.”

The Sheriff stood from his chair and released Derek from the handcuffs.

Rubbing his wrists, he asked. “You found my sister’s body?”

Nodding slowly, the Sheriff stepped out of the room. “If you follow me please, we can talk in my office.”  

Derek followed the Sheriff through the Station, every deputy they passed by stopped what they were doing to look at Derek.

Once in the Sheriff’s office, the man sat on his chair and offered Derek a seat.

“Please sit down Mr. Hale.”

“Call me Derek.”

Nodding, the Sheriff waited for Derek to sit before he began talking.

“A couple of days ago we found the lower half of a female body on the woods, near one the hiking trails in the preserve. Forensics analyzed the body and determined the cause of death to be an animal attack.” The Sheriff allowed Derek a moment. “I am sorry for your loss Derek.”

“When can I have my sister back?” It killed him to have this conversation.

“Once the paper work is finished and the case is closed you should be able to take your sister in two or three days.”

Derek stood up from the chair, not wanting to stay a second longer than necessary. “Thank you Sheriff, I’ll be in contact.”

He left the Sheriff on his office without another word. He made his way through the station quickly, ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

Having no other choice, he walked back to the camp site; by the time he finally arrived night had already fallen.

Thankfully the car was still were he left it.

He thought about driving through town and crashing on the first motel that crossed his path, but the idea of sleeping on a bed that smelled of hundreds of strangers disgusted him.

He sprung the car to life and drove.

He drove mindlessly through the streets of Beacon Hills.

Everything about this town was a painful reminder of what he had lost; the bakery their mother used to love, the park where he and Laura used to play, the arcade where he would spend countless hours as a teenager…

Everything brought back old memories of a past time where he used to be part of a pack, part of a family.

Now he was alone.

Now he was an Omega.

Omegas didn't survive for long, they would either be killed by other wolves looking for territory or the loneliness would drive them insane, making them an easy target for the Hunters.

Muscle memory more than anything else led him to the outskirts of Beacon Hills, led him to a familiar dirt road that would take him to what once was home.

Now it was just a burned shell of what it used to be.

The house still looked the same as the last time he saw it, the same busted windows, same broken door.

It seemed as if time had stopped the day everyone died.

He parked a few yards away from the house and killed the engine. He stayed on the car for a few minutes, looking at the old, burned house.

Sighing, he decided this place was better than any motel.

He stepped out of the car slowly; the smell of burned wood, dust and something else filled his lungs.

Confused, Derek took a deeper breath. The smell had a sweet hint to it, like fresh cut grass or a forest on a rainy day but there was also something else he had never smelled before.

 There was something inside the house.

Its scent was similar to the one of a werewolf but different.

Rage consumed him. The thing that killed Laura was here, in their own house. He could feel the wolf fighting for control, trying to get out and tear apart whatever it was that killed her.

Growling, Derek changed into his beta form, his eyes glowing ice-blue. He climbed the porch steps and busted through the front door, the noise echoing through the empty house.

Inside, the entire house smelled of the creature that was living here. He could tell by the scent that it had been here for a while.

Following the scent, he made his way to the stairway, concentrating, Derek could also make the sound of a steady heart-beat.

Something was sleeping upstairs.

Biting back a growl, Derek ascended the staircase slowly. The smell of the creature got stronger when he reached the second floor, making it even easier to track.

Surprisingly, the smell led him to his old bedroom.

The old door was barely hanging from its hinges, the charred wood noting like the crisp white it used to be. This room used to be his sanctuary, a place where he could be himself and feel safe.

Now it housed his sister’s murderer.

He entered the room without hesitation, a quick look told him the room was clear. He was about to search the closet when something caught his eye. What it seemed like bright red hoodie was laid on top of a pile of clothes in the space between the burned side table and whatever was left of his old bed, the sweet smell getting stronger the closer he got to it.

Taking a closer look, the small pile of clothes seemed to move with the sound of an even breath.

A clawed hand reached slowly, he grabbed one of the sleeves of the hoodie and yanked it off. Derek didn’t know what he would find beneath the hoodie, but it certainly wasn't this.

“A fox?”

There, in the middle of what it could be called a nest, was a sleeping red fox.

The animal was curled up in the pile of clothes, its nose beneath a fluffy red tail with a white tip.

Snorting, he didn't know whether to be annoyed or disappointed that the smell resulted to be just a strange smelling fox. The fox was in a deep slumber, all the noise Derek had made earlier bursting through the front door didn’t seemed to have bothered him at all.

Still, there was a fox sleeping in his room. If someone had told Derek seven years ago that there would be a fox living in his room he would had laughed, and probably punched that person in the throat too.

Now it doesn't seem that funny.

Derek didn't know what to do, leave the room and let the fox sleep or chase the little sucker out of the house? He didn't want to hurt it, no matter what all those stupid stories said about wolves hating foxes, he had always thought they were one of the most beautiful animals on earth.

The decision was made for him, however, when the fox opened a pair of strangely familiar amber eyes.

Derek expected the fox to freak out, to run away or even to attack him.

He never expected the fox to scream.

“AAAAHHHH!!”

What.The.Fuck.

Derek liked to think he had a pretty open mind about all the supernatural creatures that existed, vampires, ghost, banshees, witches, he was ok with all that.

But this? This was on a whole new level.

Before the fox could escape, Derek snatched it off the floor by the scruff of its neck, bringing the squirming animal to eye level.

“HELP!! IM GONNA BE EATEN!!”

The fox might’ve been small, but it sure as hell was loud.

“I’m not going to…”

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!”

“Be quie…”

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!”

“Hey I’m not…”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”

“ENOUGH!!” Derek was going to rip out the stupid fox’s throat if he didn't shut up. “I’m not going to hurt you.” No matter how much Derek wanted to right now.

“That’s what they all say, and then BAM!! You’re a fur coat!!”

Derek couldn't roll his eyes hard enough.

“Please don’t eat me!! I’m just fourteen pounds of red fur and fragile bones; I wouldn't even make a full meal!”

“I’m not going to eat you.” And really, with Derek’s luck lately this thing might end up to be poisonous. “What the hell are you anyway?”

“I’m Human!” the fox shouted.

Snorting, Derek couldn't believe the nerve of the fox. “Yeah, and I’m alien.”

“HELP!! IM BEING ABDUCTED!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

“Shut u…”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!”

“I’m not a fucking alien!!”

“You can’t fool me E.T. there’s no way in hell your ugly mug can be human!! Where the hell are your eyebrows?!”

The little shit was getting on Derek’s last nerve.

Not needing anymore of this crap, Derek walked to the nearest window with the fox still in hand and opened it one-handed.

“If you don’t start talking I’m going to throw you out.”

“You said you weren't gonna hurt me!”

“I changed my mind.”

“Whatever dude.”

He could already feel the vein in his neck pulsing with anger.

“Don’t call me that.” He growled.

Small amber eyes narrowed defiantly up at Derek.

“Don’t call you what? Dude? Why not dude? Why don’t you want me to call you dude? Does it bother you dude? Huh dude? dude dude dude dude dude dude dude duuuuuuuuuuuuuude”

“SHUT UP!!!” Derek roared, the sound loud enough to rattle what little glass still clung to the broken windows. 

There was a brief moment of glorious silence before the damned fox opened his mouth again.

“Wow, even without eyebrows your bitch face is still impressive… dude.”

Derek threw him out the window.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess this fic is back from the dead, I wanted to thank my friend himono, who helped me decide to post this chapter and my friend Ms RedfoxQueen for metaphorically poking my rear until I decided to make another attempt.

He stood in a clearing, the wind blowing against his skin like a cold caress. Barren trees surrounding him, the skeletal branches closing in on him like claws.

It was dark, unnaturally so. The full moon the only source of light in the oppressing darkness. The wind rustles through the trees once more, bringing with it the whiff of something burning.

Beyond the trees, a small light grows brighter.

Something is wrong.

He can feel the wolf in him trying to get out, clawing at him for release. His eyes turn blue and his senses sharpen and suddenly, he knows.

He can smell the burning flesh; hear the agonizing howls of his family, the high pitch screams of his human cousins.  Every second the light grows brighter and the cries more hauntingly quiet.

He runs, runs as fast as he can but somehow the light only gets farther away, no matter how hard he tries he cannot reach it, and then when all the screams die, he emerges from the trees.  Bringing a hand up to shield his eyes against the raging inferno, he could barely make up the shape of his house effulged in flames.

He tries so get closer, tries to save them.

He can’t.

Almost undetectable among the scent of his burning family, is the bitter scent of mountain ash and wolfbane. The entire house is surrounded, no matter how he tries; he cannot get through the barrier.

Desperation and grief so intense fill him that he almost miss the figure emerging from the hell that used to be his house. She is beautiful; her long hair swirling behind her as she calmly walks out of the burning house, untouched by the flames.

Where many would’ve seen a beautiful creature, he could only see a monster.

With steady steps, she makes her way to Derek, only the madness in her eyes betraying her calm appearance. She stops only a couple of inches away from him, close enough to feel the warmth of her breath.

He’s paralyzed, he can only watch as she raises her hand as if to caress his cheek, the soft, delicate hand coming to a stop just on the other side of the barrier. Suddenly, her face transforms into something monstrous, the delicate nails on her hand becoming claws even more lethal than those of a werewolf.  She strikes with inhuman speed, her claws wrapping around Derek’s throat. Her touch burns, it feels as if she were rubbing wolfbane on an open would, only the crushing pressure of her grip stops Derek from screaming.

She pulls him toward her, his face colliding against the barrier. When there is not even a fraction of space between him and the magic field, she leaned closer, whispering against his lips.

“You are Next.”

 

~*~

 

The first thing he noticed upon waking was the lingering smell of burned flesh, no matter how many years it has been, the scent still clung to the remains of the house, a hunting reminder of what he did.

Maybe sleeping here wasn’t a good idea after all..

With that thought in mind, he decides the he might as well get up and try to prepare Laura’s funeral. He has to make arrangements for her to be buried with their family, and who know, he might just dig another hole to bury himself next to her…

He leaves the burned house with those thoughts, memories of his family and the horrible way they were murdered on his mind. He’s too distracted by his thoughts that he doesn’t notice it at first, there’s a strange sent in the air.

Taking a deep breath, he regrets it the moment one of the foulest scents he had ever encounter smacks him right on the face. Coughing like his lugs want to climb through his throat, Derek’s eyes water as he tries to find the source of the stench.

Stumbling a few steps, he can’t help but notice that the scent killing his nose has an undertone resembling… urine?

Dread forming in his stomach, Derek walked closer to his car. This is not happening, there’s no way that fucking little shit would hav….

He fucking did.

There, covered in the most disgusting scent of urine he had ever encountered, was his sister’s Camaro.

The entire windshield was drenched in pee, the disgusting liquid penetrating his sister’s beloved car. And as if that wasn’t enough, the entire hood was covered in scratches, shaky letters that clearly spelled one word.

 

**_‘A S S H O L E’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter: Fox urine is actually quiet foul, people buy it to keep other animals from their yards, soo yeah. Let’s wish Derek good luck getting the stench out of his car hahah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wasn’t expecting such amazing reactions for bringing this fic back from the dead. I never expected all those kudos after being gone for 2 years ^^ and the comments, gosh the comments. You guys made me have feelings. It was disgusting… 
> 
> That being said, I wasn’t planning on updating chapter 3 until I had more words on it but I decided to post it as a mini to thank all of you that are still here after 2 years and any new readers that decided to give this old fic a chance.

“Five hundred and forty six Mississippi, Five hundred and forty seven Mississippi, Five hundred and forty eight Mississippi…”

He takes a peak and nope, it’s still there.

“Five hundred and forty nine Mississippi, Five hundred an.. Oh MY GOD go away already!!”

Again, no response.

“Awsome..” he mutters.

Sighing, he laid down once again on the tree branch. Same tree branch he has been stuck on for the past unknown hours, the reason you ask? Well that would be entirely that wretched coyote’s fault.

“Don’t you have other places to be?!! Rabbits to terrorize?!! Leave me alone Damn it!!”

But no, freaking coyote was still there. Those creepy blue eyes never leaving Stiles, watching every movement, waiting for the moment he decides to come down.

“Not gonna happen buddy so you better forget it.”

Still, no matter how much he yelled at it, it still refused to leave.

“I hate my life..” sighing, he starts to count again, hopeful that the coyote might be gone by the time he reaches one thousand…

It had been a nice morning, things weren’t sucking as bad as he expected ever since that freaking alien threw him out the window, he even found some berries along the way when he was looking for a new shelter. He had been too distracted eating the delicious treat that he didn’t hear it sneaking behind him, it was only thanks to the wind changing direction that he was able to smell it before it could snap his neck.

He had been trying to find out how many berries he could fit inside his mouth chipmunk style when the scent made him take a look behind him, there was an awkward moment of eye contact with the coyote before it pounced on him. He would forever deny the truly undignified squeak he made before hauling ass as quickly as possible. It all led to a pretty nerve wreaking persecution on the preserve that concluded on an epic chase around a tree before he desperately tried to claw his way up the trunk and up to the highest branch that could hold his weight.

“It’s his fault, stupid alien..” None of this would had happened if that foxnapper E.T wannabe hadn’t stolen the only half decent shelter he had been able to find. Still, he wished he had been there to see what kind of face E.T would pull whenever he finds the little surprise he left behind. He had been a little jealous to find a pretty badass Camaro parked outside the burned house. He admired the car for a few minutes before it came to his mind that no freaking alien would drive a car; hence, this had to be E.T’s spaceship in disguise.

He had poked one of the tires a couple of time to make sure it wouldn’t suddenly combust or transform into a killer Transformer or anything like that before jumping onto the hood.

“well well what do we have here.” Claws digging into the paintjob, he made his way across the hood up to the windshield. “Aren’t you a handsome fella.” He could see his reflection perfectly clear on the spotless windshield; it would be _such_ a shame if something were to happen to it.

“Karma is a bitch asshole.” And with that he happily lifted his leg and peed all over it.

Shacking his leg a little, he stepped back to admire his masterpiece.

“Hmm, there’s something missing..” walking from one side of the car to the other, he tried to figure out what it was when it suddenly came to him. “Oh this is gonna be _Good._ ” And really, why hadn’t he thought about doing the same to Harris’ car? That had to be rectified as soon as he gets his body back.

Looking for the spot that would be the hardest to reach, he crouched somewhere near the middle of the hood and was ready to take the Biggest, _Nastiest_ dump he had ever taken on his entire _life._ He tried, oh he tried, but it Just Wouldn’t.Come. OUT!!

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!!” There was something up there that definitely hated him. It wasn’t enough that he had been magically turned into a damn fox, he had nearly starved himself to death, forced to eat that fucking cricket that had been driving him nuts to prevent his stomach from collapsing only to get the worst case of explosive diarrhea ever.

And now, NOW that he needed it, it was gone, nada, zero, finito.

“Fine! Lucky Bastard..” sighing, he was about to jump down when he suddenly saw the mess his claws had made.

Trying to imitate the most evil supervillain laugh, which only made him sound like he was choking (foxes vocal cords just weren’t made for some sounds) He began to scratch.

 

 

 

 

_Those creepy blue eyes never leaving Stiles, watching every movement, waiting for the moment he decides to come down..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada = Nothing in Spanish
> 
> Finito = Finished in Italian
> 
> Chapter Fun Fact: Foxes can actually climb trees, there’s a lot of pictures on google and some clips on youtube if any of you want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow turtle wins the race.

**_25.78_ **

**_25.79_ **

**_25.80_ **

****

He stared numbly at the screen on the fuel dispenser, watching the numbers increase slowly; there was something almost hypnotic to it.

Closing his eyes, Derek took a deep breath, the acidic smell of gasoline overpowering everything else. Whit his eyes closed, he could imagine Laura behind the wheel, could imagine that this was just another time where she would make him pay for the gas under the pretense of training his inept social skills.

_“Go get them lil brother, show that old lady who’s Boss.”_

He had taken the _‘training’_ seriously until he realized she was just too lazy to get off her ass.

_“Fear of cashiers you must overcome my young Padawan, now shut your pipe and bring me a Hershey’s!”_

Pulling the Camaro’s keys from his pocket, his lips twitched into a little smile when he saw the Yoda keychain he bought her that day years ago, the thing had a missing ear and it was more greyish than green after so long, it was plain ugly but no matter how much he had complained, she wouldn’t get rid of it.

_“It has sentimental value Jackass.”_

He was still staring at the little green monster when he heard them.

He could hear the roar of two engines perfectly tuned miles away, approaching at an alarming speed. It was when they came within a mile the he could smell it.

_Wolfbane_

Tensing, Derek knew he couldn’t run away, they would be on him in minutes. Pulling the nozzle from the car, he decided to pretend ignorance; maybe the Hunters wouldn’t know who he was.

When two armored Tahoes appeared on his line of sight, he knew right then that they were after him.

There was nobody else at the gas station this late at night except for the creepy teenager manning the register at the convenience store. If he wanted to get out of this one he would have to confront them on his own.

Gritting his teeth, he watched as the two vehicles surrounded him, caging him between them. The windows were tinted so dark it was impossible to see through them, but even then he still could feel their eyes on him.

Fighting back his wolf, Derek tried to resist the instinct to attack, to release his claws and rip through the hunters’ intestines, fought the instinct to bite through their throats and rip their flesh apart.

He wanted to kill, to devour…

It wasn’t until one of the Hunters was standing in front of him that he realized he had been growling the entire time, the deep sound rumbling on this chest.

“Nice ride.” Said the hunter, his fingers tracing the scratches on the car’s hood. “I see you had some trouble with the local youths.” when he only received another growl as a response, the other hunters stepped closer, ready to shoot at the slightest sign of aggression. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

It was the voice more than anything that snapped him out of the haze, the urge to kill almost too strong to rear back.

It was starting…

Shaking his head, Derek ignored his instincts and drew a deep breath. Gunpowder and wolfbane were the first scents that reached his nose, followed by an almost untraceable undertone of a very familiar scent.

“Argent.”

Chris Argent had been a name that he knew very well, and even though this is the first time he actually meets the man, it feels like he’s dealing with an old enemy. Unconsciously, Derek draws another deep breath chasing after the slight scent of wolf behind the bitter scent of wolfbane, his own wolf latching at the familiar scent of pack.

Of Peter.

Derek had been very young when that specific disaster occurred, back when the treaty between his pack and the Argents still stood. He remembers once hiding behind Laura as they spied their mother and uncle argue, voices elevating more and more unit it reached a point whether you couldn’t tell the difference between growls and screams. That was the first time he had ever seen his mother so angry at his uncle.

Until Peter attacked her

The fight was short but bloody. The room was totally destroyed, the carpets were covered with his uncle’s blood, the furniture was turned to splinters, but most of all he remembers Peter’s eyes and the defiance on them as he met Talia’s.

“He is my mate, I will not leave him.”

Keeling in front of him, Talia caressed Peter’s bloody face softly, her veins turning black.

“Then he will be your Doom.”

At that time Derek did not understood why his mother was so upset Peter had found his mate, she had always told Derek a mate was the most wonderful thing it could ever happen to a werewolf, that Mates were to be cherished and protected above anything else.

It wasn’t until he learned his name that he understood.

Argent

Same Argent that stood in front of him, the same man that betrayed his uncle.

“Hale”

Claws digging into his closed fist, Derek noticed the scent of pack, of peter, was an old one. Old but still clinging to this man as a warning that he was mated, a warning to any wolf to step away or face the consequences. The clashing of instincts was stronger than he anticipated; the urge to kill clashing with the need to protect his uncle’s mate.

“A friend of mine told me you were back in town, apparently looking for your family.” Gabbing the windshield cleaner, the hunter proceeded to wipe his urine covered windshield. “Shame you don’t have much of that this days.”

Uncoiling this fist, Derek reminded silent, not giving into the hunters taunts.

Putting away the windshield cleaner, the condescending smirk on Argent’s face only grew larger. “There we go; you should be able to see through your windshield now, not much we can do about the smell though.”

Not obtaining the expected reaction, the hunter turned to leave.

Derek watched him walk away; He had almost reached the Tahoe when Derek spat something he knew he would regret “You forgot to check the oil.”

The hunter stopped mid step, slowly turning around. Derek knew he made a mistake when he saw the victory on Argent’s eyes.

Smiling, he signaled one of the other hunters forward. “Check the man’s oil.”

The order was followed instantly by the sound of the hunter’s gun breaking the driver’s window.

“Looks good to me.” Said the man.

The explosive rage he felt was impossible to control, he launched himself after Chris with all the intentions of ripping his heart out of his chest, only stopping when a gun was rapidly pointed at his forehead.

Chuckling, the hunter removed the safety lock. “You don’t have much time left, do you Omega?” holding the gun at point blank he addressed the other men. “This  omega right here gentlemen, is very close to reach what we call a feral state, the main reason why we stand, to protect the innocent of  what this thing right here is becoming , a mindless beast who would not hesitate to rip a man apart in the middle of damn gas station.” The amusement on his voice tearing at Derek’s nonexistent control.  

He held Derek at gun point for a long time, both of the not moving a muscle, waiting for the other to attack first. It wasn’t until the distant wailing of an approaching cop’s siren reached them that he drew back his gun.

“I’ll be seeing you around Derek.” With that, Argent turned to leave once more. “Drive safely.”

It wasn’t until both Tahoes had left and the sound of the cop’s siren was closer that the teenager from the convenience store called out to him, cellphone still in hand.

“Hey man you alright there?”

If Derek concentrated hard enough, he could hear the voice through the speaker asking for updates on the situation.

Ignoring the teenager that more than likely saved his life by calling the cops, Derek walked to the driver’s door, removed as much glass as he could from the Camaro’s seat and drove off.

 

 

 

~*~

 

“Aw look at this Valery!” a girl with an incredible high pitch voice squealed, her voice felt like fingernails on a chalkboard to his sensitive ears.

“Get away from that thing! It could attack you!”

“Aw how could such a cute little thing do something like that? Just look at him! Isn’t he adorable?” the girl squealed again.

Trying his best to ignore the assault to his eardrums, Stiles attempted to make himself look harmless, shamelessly throwing himself to the floor belly up, paws waving softly on the air begging for a belly rub, and if that wasn’t enough to convince the girl to let her guard down, his incredible imitation of Puss from the Shrek movie was the last straw that broke the girl’s resolve.

 

 

 

Squealing again, the girl knelt in front of him and proceeded to give him the Best.Belly.Rub.Ever. He was totally distracted by unexpected wonderful feeling of her nails scratching his belly that he almost forgot his masterplan.

Almost

“Valery take a picture!”

“What the fuck Gina! Don’t touch it!!”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself!”

Ignoring her clearly smarter friend’s advice, Squeaky girl placed the takeout container she was holding with her other hand on the floor, her now unoccupied hand reaching for her cellphone.

Bingo

He allowed himself to enjoy a few more belly rubs and for the girl to take a few pictures before he swiftly pounced on the container, grabbing it with his teeth before making a run for it, leaving the stunned girls behind.

 

 

“Come back here you Thief!!” non-squeaky girl shrieked.

Running as fast as his four legs could take him, Stiles ran back into the tree line behind the Burger joint, the wonderful smell of greasy bacon and the horrible hunger an incentive to run faster.

Once he was sure he was not being followed, he dropped his prize, tearing the foam container apart to reveal the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A double bacon triple chees Maggie’s special lying on a bed of wonderful curly fries.

“Ohh thank you thank you thank you!!” whatever deity that had been messing with him seemed to finally take pity on him, today was staring to be a great day for him, although he did felt bad for the bunny.

It was only a few hours ago that he was still stuck on that god forsaken tree, he counted up to two thousand fucking Mississippi’s and the freaking coyote was STILL.THERE. It wasn’t until he almost reached the four thousands that he contemplated on just making a run for it. He had already convinced himself that was the only way out before he died from starvation, he was preparing to jump as far as he could and run like he had never ran before when it happened.

It was then that the fluffiest white bunny hopped its unsuspecting way into the clearing surrounding the tree he was stuck in.

Instantly, the coyote’s attention was on the rabbit, its eyes following it’s movements as it nibbled on a bush.

Which okay, weird.

He was expecting more blood and guts and watching woodland creatures being devoured but nope, the coyote was not moving.

“Just fucking go for it! What are you waiting for, an invitation?!”

Eerie blue eyes just gave him the most condescending look any animal had the right to before planting its butt on the gourd, making its point very clear.

_I am not leaving_

Stiles was two seconds away from tears at this point and clearly not above begging.

“Please just go! I’m nothing but skin and bones, the rabbit probably has more meat than I do!” he knew it was fruitless to reason with a wild animal, that he was just wasting what little energy he had left trying.

He had resigned to his fate when the strangest thing happened. The coyote seemed to acknowledge the pathetic state that he was compared to the round, fluffy rabbit.

Stiles watched as the coyote looked up at him with a calculating look on its face and then at the bunny not far from them, clearly deciding the rabbit was a more worthy meal.

It was only when his tormentor was not even two meters away from the rabbit than his conscience  got the better of him.

“Run Thumper, RUN!!!”

The ruckus he created from the safety of the tree was enough to spook the rabbit, which wasted no time and disappeared under the bush it was happily eating from.  The coyote gave him a hateful look before is chased after Thumper, putting an end to Stiles’ anguish.

It was only when the coyote was out of sight that he jumped down the tree, landing ass over heels on the ground. Not a moment later Stiles was running on the opposite direction the coyote took after the rabbit, trying to get as far away from it was possible.

He ran for what it felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, when he heard the distant sounds of cars driving by. He followed the sound of civilization until he reached a break on the tree line.

_WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS_

Out of the million times he had seen the welcome sign he had never been so glad to see it. Deciding the wild was not for him, he followed the road to Beacon Hills. He might as well give convincing Scott it’s really him and not a demon another chance.   

Half way there, the wonderful smell of greasy food reached his nose. His growling stomach seemed to revel at the promise of greasy goodness, making him dizzy with hunger.

Making a short detour to Maggie’s Burger joint, Stiles realized he couldn’t just walk in and order a large burger, Maggie herself would dose him with holly water and set his body on fire.

It wasn’t until a couple of girls walked out with a container smelling like heaven that he got the idea of committing robbery in the name of survival.

He’s sure his dad would forgive him this time.

Sacrificing what was left of his dignity was worth the amount of bacon on this burger, not to mention the curly fries.

He gave his thanks whatever deity was looking out for him today and special thanks to the bunny and its brave sacrifice for the wonderful meal in front of him. “May The Force Be With You my furry amigo.” Before digging in.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long it took me to update this chapter. All i have to say is that I was Extremely disappointed with Teen Wolf this last two seasons, and now it on its final chapter and no signs of Derek anywhere.
> 
> All I can say to whoever is still reading this story is that I WILL FINISH IT. It might take while but it will be done.


End file.
